jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook's New Hobby/Transcript
Jake: Captain Hook's New Hobby! Transcript Sharky: Such vibrant colors. Smee: Why, I never knew you were such a talented artist, Mama Hook. Bones: Aye, I can almost smell the codfish. Mama Hook: Oh boys, painting has always been one of my favorite hobbies. It's so important to do something that you can enjoy that makes you happy. Smee: I have a hobby too. (laughs) I collect treasure globes. (laughs) Sharky: I like to knit. Ain't nothin' better than a homemade sweater. (laughs) Bones: And I like to do magic. Kazam! Mama Hook: Amazing. How wondrous. Bravo. Hook: Why is everyone applauding? I haven't even done anything yet. Mama Hook: Oh, James. The boys were just showing me their hobbies. Hook: Ah. Who has time for hobbies? They're a waste of me effort. Mama Hook: But James, everyone should have a hobby they enjoy. Something that's fun to do. Hook: To me, there's nothing more fun than finding treasure. Smee: Oh, but you never find treasure, cap... (Hook looks embarrassed) Smee: Uh... Mama Hook: James, having a hobby can help you clear your mind. Then you might have a better chance of finding treasure. It always works for me. My treasure cave full of golden jewels is proof of that, my boy. Hook: Then, it's settled. I want a hobby too. Mama Hook: Oh, how wonderful. Hook: Men, find me a hobby! Sharky, Bones, and Smee: Aye-aye, captain! (Song: Captain Needs a Hobby): Both: Our captain needs a hobby Sharky: A pirate pastime just for him Bones: That he wouldn't be so cranky Sharky: Let's try a few and see what sticks Sharky: Why not try collecting stamps Bones: Or learn some pirate polka dance Sharky: Tying knots Bones: Climbing rocks Sharky: Or maybe yodel-aing Hook: (talking normal) Yodel-a-i-oo! Both: Captain needs a hobby Sharky: Build a ship inside a bottle Bones: Maybe or a fashion model Both: Captain needs a hobby Bones: Jogging, hiking, mountain-biking Sharky: Why not dress up like a Viking Bones: He could juggle cannonballs Sharky: In a barrel over never falls Bones: There'll be a piraty hobby Both: Just for you. Hook: (screams) This is all bilge water. I need fresh ideas. I need help. Jake: Did someone say help? Smee: Sea pups! What luck! The captain needs help finding a hobby and maybe you... Hook: I do not need help from puny pirates. Smee: But sir, Mama Hook said that if you had a hobby, it might help you find treasure better. Hook: Oh, very well. I suppose I could take a few suggestions from others. Jake: Mateys, let's all help Captain Hook find a hobby. And don't forget to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: Got my sword! Cubby: My map! Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust. Jake: Yo-ho, let's go find a hobby for Captain Hook. Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Cubby: This is one of my most awesome hobbies, Captain: gourmet cooking. That means making fancy dishes that taste good. I'm going to show you how to make barnacles bouillabaisse. First, let's chop up these potatoes. Hook: Well, buckles and boots. I must say, that was rather fun. Cubby: Now, we'll cook these potatoes, turning them ever so gently. Hook: You know, cooking just might be the hobby for me after all, puny pirate and Mama will eat it up. Cubby: Careful, Captain! Hook: Toss in a few of those, some of that, a pinch of this, pinch, pinch, pinch. Cubby: You're uh, doing great, Captain. Hook: All hands on deck! It's time for Chef Hook's barnacles bouillabaisse. Mommy dearest, have a taste. Bon appetit! Mama Hook: Why, thank you James. Hook: So, what do you think. Mama Hook: Perhaps cooking is not the hobby for you, James. Izzy: Don't worry, Captain Hook. I think I have another hobby for you that'll be a whale of a good time. Hook: Whale riding? What kind of a hobby is this? Izzy:It's fun and don't worry about Bertha. Just be sure you talk softly to her. She's sensitive. Hook: Well, so am I. Izzy: Okay, Bertha, giddy-up. That's it, Captain Hook. Hold on tight. You're doing great. Hook: Of course I am! Well, this isn't so bad after all. Maybe, whale riding is just the right hobby for me. Mama Hook: Keep up the good work, James. And have fun. Hook: Oh, I am having fun, Mummmy. Fun, fun fun. Am I not the best whale rider ever? Bertha, let's step up the pace and show me mum how masterful I am. Are you not listening? I want to go faster! Izzy: Captain Hook, no shouting please. Be gentle. Hook: Gentle, yes. Get a move on, you scurvy sea cow! Whoa! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Jake: Bucky, coconut scooper scoopin' ho! Way-hey! For catching Captain Hook, we got six gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! Hook: Oh, I've had enough of this. I do not think there is a pirate hobby for me. Mama Hook: Nonsense, there's a hobby for everyone, even you. And we're not giving up until you find one. Jake: Hey, I've got the perfect hobby for you, Captain Hook. Meet me at Shipwreck Beach. Check out my sail wagon. It was fun building it and I know it'll be fun for you, too. Hook: Yes, building a sailin' wagon does look like fun. But your little buggy is so... little. I'm certain I can do much better. Jake: First, you'll need parts to build your wagon, then four wheels, and don't forget the sail. Hook: Now, stand back, lad, I have work to do.(instrumental version of Captain Needs a Hobby plays as Hook builds his wagon) Behold, a sail wagon that puts all other sail wagons to shame. Skully: Colossal crackers! That thing is huge! Jake: Um, Captain Hook, you might have gone a bit overboard. Hook: Oh, I beg to differ. My sail wagon is great and glorious! Like me! I cannot wait to show me mom. (hops on the wagon and starts riding) She'll be so proud. Ah, the wind, she moves me. Gang way! Smee: Oh my! Sharky: Whoa! Hook: Whoaaaaaaaaa! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Jake: We need to catch up to Hook and his sail wagon! Izzy: Pixie dust away! Smee: Good luck, sea pups! Hook: Stop, you cursed contraption! I command you to remain steady! Whoa, look out! Mama Hook: Oh, James. Hook: Mommy! (sail wagon crashes) Mommy is not going to be happy! Mama Hook: Why, James, this is an absolute pirate masterpiece! Hook: Y-y-you like it? Mama Hook: I love it! It's amazing! I'm so proud of you. My son, the artiste. Hook: Happy boots, I finally found a hobby: painting! Just like me dear old mum. Mama Hook: Oh, James. Izzy: Awww, like mother like son. We helped Captain Hook find a new hobby and we got six more gold doubloons. Jake: Mateys, thanks for helping us find a hobby for Captain Hook. Now let's count our gold doubloons and put 'em in our team treasure chest. (Song: Team Treasure Chest song): ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on! Count with us! All: Yeah! Jake: One, two, three, four. Cubby: Five, six, seven, eight. Izzy: Nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Jake: Yo ho, we got twelve gold doubloons today! Skully: And I got a new hobby: painting. (laughs) Jake: Colorful crackers. (all laugh) Mama Hook: James, I am thrilled you have finally found a hobby you enjoy. Hook: Oh, so am I, Mumsy. Painting is fun. Sharky Ooh, I really likes your new painting, captain. Bones: So many colors, like a rainbow. Sharky: You even added Tick-Tock Croc. Bones: Ha! He almost looks real. Hook: Yes, yeah but... I didn't paint... (realizes the crocodile) (crocodile snickers) (crocodile roars and then chases Hook) Save me, Smee! Mummy! Anyone! Bones: Me thinks chasing the captain is the croc's hobby. Hook: Smeeeeeeeeeeeeee! End Credits (Song: X): Did you find a bottle washed ashore? Did you find an old sea captain's chest? Did you make that treasure map yourself, now matey? Does it point you north, south, east, or west? Follow the clue and you'll know what to do When the middles be blocking your way Why any ole pirate that's worth their bandanna Will do what the treasure maps say Check on the map, on the treasure map For the X that marks the spot Look for the path that'll take you there And follow that dot dot dot Spin around like a compass needle Till your course be ready set By thunder mateys, follow me We'll use this map an you will see It's a pirate map cartography We'll find that treasure yet. Closed caption errors *Even though Cubby said "Five, six, seven, eight", the captions say that Izzy said it even though you can clearly hear Cubby say it. *During the song Captain Needs a Hobby, the captions say "Build a ship inside a model" instead of "Build a ship inside a bottle". Category:Transcripts